Bad FanFiction
by Blue Saturday
Summary: Katie and Sadie's obsession with The Drama Brothers has gone a little too far...


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Total Drama._**

* * *

To say that it was snowing outside would be putting it lightly. A nor'easter had rolled through Muskoka, forcing each and every one of the citizens were boarded in doors. This is where we find the wonder twins, Katie and Sadie. Best friends since before either of them could walk. Hell, they even _wore _matching outfits, despite their different body shapes. They were sitting on the floor of Katie's room. Watching the snow and reading some miscellaneous teen magazines with the dreamy Trent Adams on the cover, while the Drama Brother's latest CD blasted through the room. It was a nice way to spend a snow day, except for one problem.

"Oh my gosh Katie at this rate we won't be able to see the Drama Brother's 3D movie today!" Sadie whined to her best friend while ripping yet ANOTHER poster of the band out of the magazine she was reading. In fact, both of their rooms pink walls were completely littered with pictures of Trent and Justin, just the two totally hottest boys from the band. Katie even had a life-sized cardboard cutout of Justin sitting in her room.

They were almost professional fan girls, you could say. Each of them owned the band's perfume, Dramatized, had seen them live around three times now, and ran a twitter account solely dedicated to the Drama Brothers. In fact, right now they were both wearing shirts with Trent Adams face planted right on it.

"I know, Sadie, I know! I will like so totally die if I don't see this movie tonight!" They had been looking forward to hit since, like, forever. One of them even had a countdown on her phone dedicated to the date of the premier. Which was supposed to be tonight.

"Me too Katie! We could like walk through the snow and see it!"

"Yeah, but it's snowing like a lot! Plus what if the movie theater isn't even open?"

"Don't say that, Katie!" Sadie said frowning at her friend. "Maybe it like, I don't know, leaked online!"

"What do you, mean?"

"Okay, well, you know how that Sierra chick is totally obsessed with Cody Anderson"

"Yeah, like how pathetic! He isn't even the cute one!"

"I know right! But at least it's not Harold!" The both giggled at that comment, and Sadie continued with her point. "Well, Sierra has like ten Tumblr pages dedicated to the band and she's like a tech wiz, so what if she linked the movie onto one of her blogs?"

"OHMIGOSH, Sadie you're like a genius!" Katie gushed.

"I know!" Both girls squealed over the possibility that they could see the movie despite the bad weather, and Katie pulled out her pink laptop to search for Sierra's Tumblr. After going through about all of their acquaintance's blogs, Katie frowned at her friend and pronounced that Sierra "didn't even have the stupid link! Just a lot of pictures of Cody!"

Sadie took the computer from her friend to see if what she was saying had indeed been true. She kept scrolling until she found a link that Sierra had posted to . She smiled at her friend, realizing that she had totally found the solution to their problem. "Katie, look at this link!"

"Fan fiction? Oh my gosh, what is that?"

"Isn't it like a movie sharing site or something? Like I bet that's where Sierra linked the documentary!"

"EEEE! Sadie, click it!" And so the girl did. And, after seeing what the link actually led to, the found themselves confused, let down, and slightly horrified.

"It's just a story about her and...Cody Anderson?"

"What even is this?"

"I don't know," Katie reread another paragraph as if trying to figure it out. "This didn't even happen! I would like so totally know about it if it did!"

"You're sooooo right, Katie! Sierra is like a liar!" Her friend nodded in agreement. Sadie clicked on the link to the site again, preparing to call out Sierra, and was led to an archive. An archive full of stories about their beloved band. "OMG, Katie! I don't think that she was lying after all!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look!" Sadie exclaimed, shoving the laptop towards her friend. "There are like, a ton, of stories about the Drama Brothers on here!" She clicked on a few of them in order to show her bestie.

"Oh man, you're right! And they're like all made up too!" Katie suddenly became very excited. "Sadie! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should like write our own story?"

"YES!" The next thing that they knew, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot found themselves staring at an open word document preparing to write their masterpiece.

"What do you think that we should make them do?" Sadie asked her friend as she watched her type.

Katie pondered on this a moment before replying. "Oh! I know! What if we like, make them have a show here in Muskoka!"

"Oh man, that's like such a good idea!"

"I know! And then, we could be in attendance, in like the front row, right?"

"Uh huh! And like they take notice of us because we're so totally their type and we get invited back stage!"

"EEEE! Yes and then Trent falls in love with me and-"

"With you?"

"Duh, Sadie. We both know that Trent Adams would totes be with me! You can be with Justin if you want!"

"Um, don't you like, know anything about the Drama Brothers and Trent? His last girlfriend was like as pale as paper! He would clearly want to be with me because I am sooo pale too!"

"No! That's stupid! Trent would want me!"

"Nuh Uh. And why don't you take Justin? You're the one who has a cardboard cutout of him!"

"That's only because they didn't like have Trent, and you know it!"

"Hmm. Well, I still think that I should be with Trent."

"No! I should!"

"Ugh. You know what, Katie?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should write our OWN stories and see whose is better. After all, you CLEARLY have some terrible ideas.

"Fine."

"Fine." And with that, Sadie retreated to the office in Katie's home with the desktop computer, and Katie furiously began to write away on her own laptop.

It wasn't much longer until they had both finished, each publishing their own, practically identical fan fictions onto the website.

"Take a look and read mine!" Sadie said when she marched into her friend's room. "It's probably waaay better than yours!"

"Okay! We'll you read mine then and see how much greater mines is than yours!" And so that's what they did- reading each other's fan fiction and criticizing nearly everything in their friend's story. The only thing that would be heard in the room were comments along the lines of "Trent would sooo never say that!" and "You totally took that idea from me!" When they had both finished, they each declared that their own story was quite superior, despite them being practically the same thing.

"Well, there is only one way to settle this, Sadie!"

"And what is that?"

"We'll like call Sierra and make her read them! Whosoever story she says is better is the better one!"

"Sounds good to me." They had called Sierra, and practically begged her to settle this argument for them. Unfortunately, however. Her feedback was not really what either of them expected.

"These are both terrible!" She had proclaimed over the phone.

"What do you mean?" Katie and Sadie questioned, in unison.

"Well, for starters, there is hardly any Cody in either of these!"

"So? Mine was supposed to be about Trent and him finding love with a cool, awesome, nice girl!"

"Yeah! Same! And I like made her have a troubled past so that Trent could like rescue her! It was very romantic."

"Oh my gosh! Very!"

"Right…" Sierra said, uncertain of where to go next. "Well, your original characters were both kind of Mary Sues."

"They weren't even named Mary!"

"Yeah, Sierra, like what are you even talking about?"

"And, Sadie, in yours, did Trent really have to be turned into a vampire by Edward Cullen at the end?"

"It was a like plot twist!" Sadie defended.

"Um…Yeah. And Katie, in yours, I don't really think that it was necessary to have Trent fight Harry Styles for you."

"Um, yes it was! It was like a love triangle!"

"Okay… And there were a lot of grammatical errors in both of your stories…"

"You know what, Sierra, who asked you anyways?"

"Yeah! You're being like totally rude!"

"You guys ask-" and with that, Katie hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Sadie! Your story is totally good!"

"And yours was too Katie!"

"Are we still BFFs?"

"Totes!"

The girls spent the rest of the evening hugging it out and watching Youtube clips of their favorite band. The next morning, after the snow stopped and the pavement was shoveled, they were the first in line to see the movie.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I actually wrote this a while back, and the document was about to expire so I decided to publish it!**

**I actually have a lot of love for Katie and Sadie (my sideblog is katieandsadie because that's how much I love them) and I wrote this when I was really sick a couple snow days ago.**

**It's meant to be funny, because the thought of the wonder twins writing fan fiction is hilarious, and I almost had to throw Sierra in there because of Cody.**

**But, anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Jen~**


End file.
